


Off the Rails

by spyder_m



Series: Shumako Week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: On their first date to Dome Town, Makoto can't help but feel a little bit out of her depth. Written for Day 5 of Shumako Week: Nerves.





	Off the Rails

**Author's Note:**

> Was at a Black Queen concert on Friday night and have fallen a bit behind on Shumako Week. Had an awesome time, though, so it was worth it. I'm not entirely happy with how this come out, but I guess I can always come back to it later. 
> 
> Took a bit of inspiration from the Glades' song "Nervous Energy" for this also.

Makoto wrung the Dome Town pamphlet between her hands, the pages already worn and crinkled. She concentrated on the sound of the paper crumbling and unfurling, hoping it would drown out the flashing, dissonant cries of speeding roller-coasters and their passengers.

Normally, she would have taken the time to diligently study such a text, wanting to carefully plan out the best use of their time for the day. After Eiko had claimed she would flunk a test on love, she wanted to ensure she was prepared for her first date.

Unfortunately, today, her mind was elsewhere.

This was ridiculous.

Makoto didn't get nervous.

While most her age were rattled simply taking exams, Makoto routinely studied and took pop quizzes always making sure she was fully prepared. Public speaking was dreaded by the majority, often a fear thought of as worse than death. Yet, as Shujin's Council President, she made announcements and MC'd events in front of her entire student body. The practice was routine to her.

Alongside her friends, she had fought down vicious manifestations of humanities darkest desires. Any fear she’d initially felt at the hands of Kaneshiro and her first foray into the Metaverse, melted away into anger as he threatened her sister, and she awoke Johanna. 

So, how could something as simple as spending time being alone with another person, a prospect most wouldn’t blink an eye at, possibly make her feel so nervous?

Even if this was unfamiliar territory to her, there was simply no reason for it.

She hadn't been bothered when they'd gone to the movies together, or during their trip to the arcade. They had even spent the past few weeks posing as boyfriend and girlfriend, so Makoto already had several "dates" under her belt. This should have been a cinch.

She supposed it was the night Ren confessed to her in Crossroads that everything changed.

"Hey!"

Makoto jumped at the approaching voice, as Ren jogged up from behind her, his hand raised.

Somehow, he looked particularly, effortlessly handsome today. His button-up shirt hung on his lean frame, hair in its usual tousled state. Though she knew he didn't actually require corrective lenses, Makoto was glad that Ren wore glasses. They really brought out his eyes.

"O-oh, Ren." She greeted. "It's good to see you."

"You too. Shall we go?"

"Y- yes. Let's."

Throngs of people ambled through the amusement park queuing for rides, stopping at stands to buy snacks.

It was difficult for Makoto to disguise her disappointment. For all her fixation on picking the perfect spot for their date, she had managed to overlook an obvious issue. Dome Town would of course be busy on a weekend.

Brushing up against strangers, trying to manoeuvre their way through the crowd. Folding in on themselves trying to occupy as little space as possible. It wasn’t exactly the most romantic environment.

The open air, at least, offered a slightly less claustrophobic atmosphere.

Still, if Ren had been at all phased, he did well to hide it. Even insisting on holding her hand as he navigated through the crowd; not wanting to get separated. While she appreciated the gesture, Makoto was conscious of the thin sheen of sweat coating her palms.

It was still Summer. Perhaps she could chalk it up to the heat.

Lines trailed across large sections of the park, leaving a significant wait for any of the main attractions. While Ren seemed to be content waiting in silence, Makoto worried that perhaps it might be boring.

She fidgeted, trying to think of interesting topic for conversation. But the usual ice-breakers didn’t hold much weight. They were already friends and spent a lot of time together, be it at school or as part of their group. There wasn't much she could ask about that she didn't already know.

So, they remained in silence, Makoto stealing a glance in his direction every so often. Her lips would part, a word half-forming occasionally, but nothing of note ever surfaced.

She hoped that maybe she could blame the uncomfortable churning in her stomach on the ride they were about to get on. 

.

For Makoto, the rush of blood brought on by the rollercoaster shocked wasn't as exhilarating as riding Johanna, or as enjoyable. There was too much out of her control and it did little to quell the sinking feeling in her chest.

Perhaps that was what made her so anxious.

Studying was easy if you had the discipline. The necessary tools were usually given to you in advance, you merely had to learn them. Fighting shadows didn't unnerve her. She was confident in her skills and could rely upon her teammates. Granted, some of their stronger foes had been a different story.

But this... This was different.

With the ride over, the couple took a moment collect themselves. Finding an empty bench in the shade, Makoto sat down, happy to have a stable surface to rest against.

Ren slumped beside her, his legs still quivering slightly.

"Hey, you holding up okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Ren."

"It's just... You've been pretty quiet. Which I know might seem rich, coming from me."

She tried to smile at his quip, but it felt awkward. His attempt to lighten the mood only drawing attention to the tension in the air.

She could still sense his eyes boring into her, studying, as if relying on his Third Eye to unveil something hidden.

Yet, if he noticed anything, he didn’t pressure her.

"Hey, I think I'm going to get some pancakes. You want any?"

Makoto nodded. It wasn't normally the kind of treat she'd indulge in, being one to watch her nutritional intake. But Ren had offered, and the time he'd spend queuing for the vendor seemed like an opportune time for Makoto to gather her thoughts.

.

Ren strolled alongside her at a leisurely place, hands in his pockets. It was later in the day, and the atmosphere of the park was beginning to settle. Many of the families had grown tired and returned home.

The sun had passed over them, a blip on the horizon, a cool breeze rolling through.

The ambiance was honestly quite relaxing.

It seemed like an opportune moment for Makoto. The kind of romantic setting she'd only read about or seen portrayed in cheesy, blockbuster movies.

It could be her chance to drop a hint about forgetting to bring a jacket, to move closer towards Ren and bask in the warmth of his body.

The kind of thing that couples did.

Yet for as often as the thought arose, she would brush it off. With how closely they had moved against one another amidst the earlier crowd, to bridge the gap between them now should have been simple. Yet each time she would linger a moment too long.

Pace slowing, Makoto’s eyes carried over Ren, taking in his relaxed posture.

Grasping deep within herself, Makoto harnessed the words she felt could best express every stab of hesitance, frustration and unease she felt.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

Ren stopped at the sound of her voice reverberating from behind him. Confused, he glanced over his shoulder, conscious that she had stopped at some point.

"About what?"

"Well," Makoto gestured between the two of them, unsure of how to articulate herself. "This."

"Well... I- I like being with you."

The words trickled from his throat so easily, a part of Makoto suspecting that Ren knew how on edge she felt and was deliberately trying to rattle her. The shock struck her more abruptly than any dip on the rollercoaster's track, enough to distract her from the flutter of delight those words evoked in her.

"Now you're just teasing me." She muttered.

"No, really!" Ren protested, perhaps too loudly, reminded of the time he'd upset her with a light-hearted but perhaps poorly timed robot impression. He cringed as some passersby glanced in their direction before lowering his voice.

"Think about how little time we get to spend together without having to worry about infiltration strategies, or Mementos Requests... That's not even taking into account your Student Council duties, or prepping for entrance exams."

His voice was earnest as he continued, soft and intimate.

"You deserve a little time to relax, Makoto. If being here makes you uncomfortable, we can go somewhere else. I don't mind. I'll do whatever makes you happy, Makoto.

It was a sentiment that she shared, wanting nothing more than to make Ren happy. She wanted everything to work out and for this day to be memorable. Yet, somehow where the idea brought her tension, Ren found contentment. 

If she were to worry too much, the moment would pass before she had the chance to savour it. They couldn't become memories if she didn't get to experience them the first time around.

"Well, when you put it like that."

"Trust me, this is easy. Just have fun."

His arm slipped around her, the proximity and warmth of his body a comfort. Smiling, Makoto moved closer into this embrace, suddenly finding the space less daunting.

"Hey, how about we go on the Ferris Wheel? I feel like I've had enough rollercoasters for today."

"You read my mind."

With the sun setting, it would make for perfect ending to their date. A memory they could both cherish.

It was true, there were a lot of things out of her control.

But sometimes the stars would align perfectly.


End file.
